MagiQuest Wiki
Magiquest Wiki MagiQuest Wiki is a collaborative website about the MagiQuest adventure that anyone can edit! MagiQuest Magiquest is a persistent fantasy game with live action game locations and an online computer game. Magiquest players, known as Magi, take part in quests and adventures. A magi accepts a quest in order to be gain a quest rune, which can be used to overcome obstacles and enemies on adventures. Adventure quests grant adventure runes. Runes can also be used to duel other magi at certain physical locations. A magi's acquired runes, experience, gold, and equipment are accessible through the MyMagiQuest portal on the MagiQuest homepage. Magiquest tracks players accumulated runes at the live action game locations as well as in the online game. Each magi receives a wand that contains their information for the sites that they visit. A physical wand is not required for the online game. Wands can be customized with various toppers and design kits to further personalize the magi's wand and to gain additional powers at some Magiquest locations. Magi Magi can be uniquely identified by their Magi Name, Experience, Rank, Gold, Runes, Wand, and Clan Affiliation. Magi Name Each magi chooses their own name upon their first entry into a magiquest realm. Once a Magi is known to one realm, they are known to all. Experience As magi complete quests they earn experience and earn higher magi ranks. Experience at one realm does not transfer into other realms, but is linked to that realms location. Ranks As a magi completes quests and earns experience they will attain higher ranks within the magiquest community. Rank at one realm does not transfer into other realms, but is linked to that realms location. *Progression **Apprentice **Junior Magi **Senior Magi **Master Magi Gold Gold can be used to complete quests and can also be used to purchase dueling passes and other rewards at some magiquest locations Runes Runes are acquired by questing and adventuring. Runes are what give a magi the ability to perform spells. Runes can be used in adventures and in duels with other magi. Wand A magi's wand remembers that magi's name, all the realms that a magi has visited and the experience, rank, and gold earned at each location. A wand can be customized with design kits, toppers, and rune coins. Clans There are 5 Magi Clans. *Majestic Clan **Majestics are regal, enlightened Magi whose nobility precedes them. They possess the power to heal creatures and mend magical objects with the Healing Rune. The powers of this rune can only be granted to Magi of other clans after an encounter with the Princess Candice. *Shadow Clan **Shadows tend to be sneaky Magi who are usually up to no good. With the Rune of Distraction, Shadows have the power to distract their opponents, making it possible to sneak past guarded entrances and into secret chambers. The Rune of Distraction can only be granted to Magi of other clans by the Stone Gargoyle. *Trixter Clan **Trixters are wise-cracking jokers and jesters who use music as part of their practical joking. Trixters use the Rune of Music to tame beasts, communicate with other Magi or to mesmerize Magi in a duel. *Warrior Clan **Warriors are heroic, chivalrous Magi who sometimes become obsessed with the quest. The power of lightning and thunder is at the Warriors’ command and they wield it using the Lightning Rune. The powers of this rune are only granted to Magi of other clans by the Duel Master. *Woodsy Clan Woodsies are tree-dwelling, enchanted, mystical Magi and creatures who can sometimes be a little mischievous. If you are a Woodsy, you are automatically empowered with the ability to communicate with creatures and enchant them to speak to you with the Enchant Creatures Rune. Only the Pixie Serena can grant this rune to Magi of other clans. Characters These are the people and things that will help on your way in Magiquest. Characters The people that will help you in Magiquest. Latest activity Category:Browse